


A Necessary Confidence

by aramisinaskirt (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Series: Musketeer March 2021 [9]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Confessions, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Musketeer March 2021, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/aramisinaskirt
Summary: Aramis encounters Sylvie Bodaire at the Garrison searching for Athos. Sensing she has something important to tell his friend, Aramis relays a few of his own secrets to make her feel more comfortable.
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Aramis | René d'Herblay, Aramis | René d'Herblay & Sylvie (The Musketeers 2014), Aramis | René d'Herblay & d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère & Porthos du Vallon, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Musketeer March 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190600
Kudos: 8





	A Necessary Confidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [privateerwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateerwrites/gifts).



> As usual my prompt list comes from privateerwrites aka [ privateerstudies on Tumblr ](https://privateerstudies.tumblr.com/post/643477557598142464/musketeer-march)
> 
> I'm a little behind. Forgive me. This is Day 10: Aramis/Sylvie

Aramis leaned on the door frame of the Garrison, a smile playing on his face at the sight of the woman approaching the gates. He tipped his hat in his usual genial way, a sparkle in his eyes that Sylvie would have known all too well, had she not been so distraught.

“Mademoiselle Bodaire. It’s a pleasure to see you again.” Aramis’ tone was light, and he was clearly attempting to be gentle with her, though Sylvie felt panic flood her as she remembered the last time she had spoken directly to Aramis. He had kissed her. She, of course, had felt nothing, but she had always been curious about him.

“Monsieur Aramis. I was looking for—.”

“Athos, I’m sure. He’s not here. But I’d be happy to help you find him.” The clipped tone and refusal to meet her eyes told Sylvie two things. He did not want to talk, and he was annoyed to be here with her. He’d likely prefer the company of his brothers in arms. She offered him a wry smile; his guard was up over something and he knew it. He gestured for her to be on her way, but she did not budge.

“You are too quick to dismiss me. Why?”

“It’s not me you came for. And you don’t care for me much, I know. I also know that your reasons are my own fault. We don’t need to rehash all of that. Athos is the one you love, isn’t he?” Sylvie stepped back, and Aramis’ face colored with shame. Now he had offended her, though it had not been his intention. He turned away for a moment, sighed and ran a hand through his curls.

“Who are you to tell me who I care for and who I do not?”

“I meant no offense, I—.” Sylvie put up a hand, her features softening. She looked almost forlorn as she cast him a sideways glance and a half smile.

“Aramis. I know.”

“You. . .?”, Aramis froze. There was only one thing that Sylvie could have meant by that, and it had nothing to do with the context of their current conversation. Those two simple words would be his undoing, if he let them. He did not have to let it be this way. He tugged reflexively at his uniform; he still had not become used to the leathers of a Musketeer again when he had spent so long in the robes of an abbe.

“. . .know that the Dauphin is not King Louis’ son. He’s yours, isn’t he?” Aramis’ face fell before turning into a small smirk.

“Did Athos tell you?”

“He didn’t need to. The boy has your curls and your eyes.”

“He’s technically not my son.”

“But biologically?”

Aramis glanced away, his mind lost in a memory. He remembered carrying Anne to her bed, never intending to stay. But she had been so lonely and so frightened. Anne had told him he was grieving, and she had been right. Making love to her might be considered by others to be his biggest mistake, but he did not see it that way. His small grin broke out into a full smile. It was as though a weight had fallen from his shoulders. The secret he had carried for so long was now shared by someone other than himself, Anne and Athos. The only reason Athos had ever found out was his watch that morning. He had found the two of them in bed together.

“Biologically, yes, he is my son.”

“One look at him told me that. I’m no fool, Aramis. You left the Musketeers once, didn’t you? You still aren’t used to them yet, are you?” Again, the bright expression nearly blinded her. She had no issue with Aramis, or his desires toward the queen. That was none of her affair, and she had no right to question him. He folded his arms, giving her a gaze that Sylvie knew all too well.

“All right, all right. But since we’re having these discussions. . . What about you and Athos? I know that you and I did not exactly begin on the best terms. But Athos is— he’s a different breed of man than any of us could ever hope to be. A bit of advice?”

“About Athos? But he doesn’t want a woman like me. We’d cause a scandal, and I cannot believe he would want that for either of us. I come from almost nothing and my political views. . .”

“Athos may be a Musketeer, but I have seen the man in love. When he loves a woman, he would give up everything for her. Give him the chance to be there for you. You’re with child, aren’t you? Athos’ child?” Sylvie’s hands flew instinctively to her stomach. He had seen through the one thing she had been hiding.

“How did you . . .?”

“I’m a medic, Sylvie. I know how to spot a pregnant woman. Does he know yet?” Aramis reached for her shoulder and patted it. He understood how terrified she must’ve been. Athos was a complicated man. He was a good man with the best of intentions, but his brothers knew he had his demons.

“A bit of advice, Aramis?”

“I’m listening.”

“Your brothers—Porthos, and D’Artagnan . . . They deserve to know the truth about you, the Queen and the Dauphin. If you love her, she needs to know that, too. You can have more than one type of family.”

“Ok. My turn.”

“You’re going to ask me if I’ve told Athos?”

“We are King’s Musketeers. It’s not an easy thing. It’s even more complicated for Athos. He is the Comte de la Fere, but he has none of the wealth nor power anymore. He was destroyed at the hands of a harlot. I’ve seen him live tortured because of the woman he wed. He’s a soldier, but he’s hurting. We are all a little broken, Sylvie. Athos had to see his own wife hanged. I was the son of a whore, and I’ve seen every woman who truly loved me—aside from the Queen— either dead or murdered. That’s why I decided to take my orders when I did. I thought she and our son would be safer with me away. The problem was, I couldn’t stay away. I loved them too much. When Ana—Her Majesty; forgive my familiarity, I only call her that in private— fell pregnant, I was terrified. So I let her tell the King that my son was his. It was an easy enough lie to pass off— Louis looks more like his mother than me as it is. I took up with his governess to be close to the boy. I’ve considered that perhaps I was away too long. They tasted war and blood while I was—. This isn’t really about me. Athos deserves to know.”

“You’re right. He does. Aramis, I am sorry for doubting you. Athos was right. You’re a man of honor and a good friend. You did what you did out of love. You wanted to protect the Queen and the Dauphin, but you can merge your two families and be happy. You might be surprised at what you find. If you’ll try, then I’ll face my fear of telling Athos.”

“We all need a little help from time to time. Oh, and Sylvie?”

“Yes?”

“Athos is a good man. He just needs time.”

“Just like the Queen is a strong woman. If destiny could bring Athos to me, I am sure it will lead you back to her, and help you find the hold of both worlds where you belong. Oh. One last bit of advice, Aramis?”

“Yes?”

“Never forget who you really are. You’re more than some nobleman’s bastard. Your son is going to have what you never had. A father who loves him. From what Athos tells me of your character, you would have found ways to be close to the boy even if you couldn’t truly be his father. Don’t give up. Destiny may still change your path. It changed mine.”

“They say He works in mysterious ways.”

“That, you would know. Good night, Aramis.”

“Good night, Sylvie. And thank you.”

“Any time." With a kind smile, she turned away from him, prepared to return to Athos. She and Aramis both had loved ones who needed them tonight. 


End file.
